


Hunger

by NekoMida



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Arousal From Killing, Breeding, Died And Came Back Different, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Boy, Monster Girl, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Science Experiments, Sex in blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: You'd do anything to feed a hunger that ran deep inside.Anything.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

> Subject 80 is an inside joke. 80 on the periodic table is the chemical number for Mercury. Mercury = quicksilver. :D

She was hungry.

Days had passed since she’d eaten, the way her skin stretched as she moved irritating. She wanted to hunt, to feel the bones crunching beneath teeth, the blood staining her fur, claws sinking into the flesh that was so tender to her tastes. Felicia felt as though she were starving. They hadn’t fed her, the last handler being torn to shreds because she was bored of it. It didn’t even taste good, all leather and musk and bitterness.

But the scent of something new was on the air. Fresh, young, sweet with age. A treat.

Her body paced back and forth as something was pushed in, a tumbling mess of limbs and silver, face bloodied and beaten as brown eyes looked up into hers. It was a cub, too young to know any better. And it would be hers. Claws reached out to it, a soothing noise coming from her throat, ears laid back against her skull to show her confusion. She wouldn’t hurt it. She wanted to care for it.

His name was Peter. He told it to her in a soft, scared whisper.

A name bonded her to him, the other handlers forcing him into her cage, where she fed him the tenderest of morsels from her lips, cooing at his small body, holding him to her. He was her cub, hers. And anyone that came near was growled at, with the swipe of her claws evident as a warning. She’d fed him another one, the slip of blood on his mouth something so endearing to her that she’d licked it off, tucking him into the ruff of her fur. It carried on like this, day after day, until something new came from him, a scent she recognized.

Mate.

Her face was buried in his neck, claws tearing at the clothing he wore, too small to contain the limbs and corded muscle building on his frame. He was taller, her cub, and she sniffed him, licking him from head to toe roughly, cleaning him, preparing him. The gasps in some parts made her do it again, listening as his heart rate beat through the roof, the taste of him thick on her tongue as he cried out, splattering her ruff with his scent. She thought his kind marked their mates this way, and she preened, rubbing against him, licking his lips gently.

He licked her back, fingers tangling in the white fur on her collar, the stiffness growing into her thigh. But he stopped, and she wailed, knowing that she should mate with him. Everything she tried failed. Presenting herself, rubbing along him, cleaning his bare hide with her tongue, desperate to be marked again. But still, he refused her advances.

She moped around, bringing him the morsels he liked best, careful to keep her fur clean and pristine since he liked that. Even the freshest meat she brought him was kept to the side for a moment, as he shuddered in the corner. Her cub, her mate, wasting away in their shared cage, pining for something she couldn’t offer him. Even as she strutted for him, groomed herself to the highest standard, he still cried.

When he left, she screamed. He was taken out just briefly, enough to be hosed down with cold water, bruises mottling his skin as he was thrown back into her cage. Her mate, they’d hurt him, her poor cub. She curled around him, purring to soothe him as his long fingers tangled in her fur. Silver streaked through his hand, the way her hair fell in locks around him tantalizing. The sensation of licking, of need, made Felicia whine at him. He was hurt.

Still, his mouth buried into her fur, licking and suckling anything that wasn’t covered with fur. The softness of his mouth made her curl into him, her high riding as she mounted him, hissing at the sensation, her claws digging into his skin. The scent of blood filled the air, and she was hungry again, devouring him whole beneath her.

~~~~

“The experiment is a success. Breeding the captive creature to a human will have good results. Subject 80 has been desensitized to her charms.” Two scientists talked among themselves, noting the tests in a chart from behind glass as they watched the creature dubbed ‘Felicia’ forcibly mate with Subject 80. He laid there and took it even as she bit him, tore at him with her claws, took little bites from him and fed his own flesh into his mouth. “Impressive, I’d say. Continue on with the trials.”

The next day, they watched again, the contentment of Felicia with her mate palpable. “Try another subject. See if she reacts the same way.” The howling screams of the monster sent shivers down their spines as they took Subject 80 away, their monster curling into a ball and pining, hiding from the new food they’d brought.

She killed the next two subjects they brought in, tearing them to shreds and bathing in the gore. Her fur was stained with blood, maw dripping with gore, and one of the scientists had to vomit from the visceral scene. It stank like death when they pushed Subject 80 back in, leaving him to whatever whim she chose to do. 

~~~~~

He was back, after the handlers had taken him away. Her mate, no longer her cub. Soft cooing noises came from her, sniffing at his skin. The places she’d taken parts from hadn’t healed, and they smelled sickly, something she hated. A quiet noise came from her throat as she nuzzled him, licking at the spots that hadn’t healed, taking care of her mate. He was so pale, so weak that she was afraid, nosing under his arms to clean him and nuzzle him affectionately. She’d take care of him. He would get better.

Felicia whimpered at him, cared for him as best she could over the next few days, feeding him the tender pieces of meat that would be nutritional, cleaning him, holding him to her. But his fever was so high, he was sweating and she nosed his body, doing whatever she could to cool him down. It wasn’t enough though.

By the third day he’d returned, he was limp, cool to the touch. She snuggled him, cooed softly, pawed at his face. But Peter wouldn’t even open his eyes, just laying in the nest she’d made for him. Her mournful wails filled the chamber, pacing back and forth between the bones and the nest, keeping him clean and keeping the infection at bay. His hand laid limply on her head when she nuzzled him, foam sputtering from the corner of his mouth.

The fifth day came, and he was dead, her precious mate, the soft cub she’d reared hauled away by the handlers. They had to restrain her in order to take the body away, and then she was alone once again, suffering the loss of Peter. All she did was pace her cage, refuse to eat the food they gave to her, even if it was fresh. His scent was still in the nest, the place she curled up and mourned for her little lost mate.

Fourteen days later, he came back. But he was different; he carried a scent like hers, and like Peter’s, but it wasn’t actually Peter’s scent. It was more akin to her kind, the bit of fur growing around his neck to a short mane, still silver like his hair had been. And he no longer spoke, his soft skin covered with baby fur so fine that her claws scratched at the skin and tore it when she went to nurture him.

Her cheek rubbed against his, happy to have him back, chirps from her throat at the new mane he was growing. She was so scared for him, so proud of his mane even as short as it was. His claws were dull, and so were his teeth, but he curled into her nest all the same, tongues licking along furred bodies, cleaning and possessive, marking each other for the future. She would teach him everything he needed to know, the instinct lacking in his brown eyes as she tore apart the meat given to them.

~~~~~

“Release prey into the compound. Let’s see how Subject 80 does with hunting. Felicia will teach him, but will it take?” Scientists gathered around the glass, looking at the piles of bones accumulated in the corner of the habitat they’d constructed for the two. “He seems to retaining some of his humanity despite the tests and the hormonal injections. Perhaps pheromone treatment is in order.”

Live prey this time, snatched from the streets just like Subject 80 had been. Cold, naked, and hosed down for sanitary purposes, fresh meat for the subjects. A door was opened, and it was pushed in, screaming and crying, trying to run away even as Felicia ran it down on all fours, tackling it and snapping a leg bone. It was still alive as she dragged it to Subject 80, demonstrating how to kill prey properly. More notes scribbled down on sheets as they observed the two bonding over killing the poor woman, tearing her to shreds and feasting upon everything she had on her small frame.

Days passed as they continued their trials, the sounds becoming more feral as person after person were fed to the creatures in their habitat. But something new was happening--Subject 80 was becoming aggressive towards Felicia, biting at her and hissing when food was near. They almost took him out, but there was so little on the species that they had no choice but to leave him in there.

~~~~

Her poor mate was suffering from the scent of her on-coming heat, taking bites of her fur and hoarding food. She recognized it, and preened for him, presenting herself towards him, a lure for dominance. Blood was splattered on his chest from their meal, and Felicia purred against him, teeth sinking into his flesh as she lapped up the blood, pushing him to the dirt and presenting herself again.

Relief came as he sank into her, barbs fixating and tearing at her insides as she yowled, claws digging into the tender flesh that had grown more fur. Her tail whipped back and forth as he thrust into her, instinct taking over. It was rough, blood splattering the both of them as she play-struggled, swiping at him and growing slick with arousal as he thickened, swelling inside of her.

Teeth tore at her fur, at the little bit of flesh that was bare on her, on the sensitive muscles on her tail, grasping at the floor to go further in. Bone on bone, his hips thrust against her in short, stuttered movements, a yowl tearing from his throat as he spilled into her, collapsing on her back with exhaustion. She didn’t blame him, it was his first mating. There would be more soon, and she chirped as he pulled her back to him, face buried in her ruff, claws stretched across her belly.

Still her little cub after all, affectionate to the end. Fresh food was dropped in to them, and he hunted it, killing it and bringing her the best pieces to feed on, letting her take first pick of the morsels she wanted. Satisfied, he tucked them into the nest, jaws dripping with gore still, and settled in as Felicia licked him clean.

~~~~

“The experiment is a success. We can begin on new trials soon. Breeding our two captive creatures is looking to be progressive so far.” Data rolled down in digital sheets from all around the room, displaying the effects of several months’ worth of high-stakes experimentation with genetics and splicing with venom from Felicia’s fangs. Subject 80 had been their critical success, but there were others to try out their methods on. 

It was tiny, red fur patterned like Felicia's, curled into her claws protectively. Their two creatures kept it hidden to themselves, protecting it from all of the handlers. Only a single offspring survived out of the litter, making them all curious, notes jotted down in hurried repose.

First, the offspring would be monitored for defects, and samples would be taken if it was viable. Then their breeding program would begin, using humans scented with the creature’s pheromones in order to produce a false heat. If all was well, their success would be imminent, and more creatures would be bred, creating family groups and teaching them more about the catlike creature they’d discovered in the urban jungle, stealing shiny pieces of trash for her own.

It all boiled down to this.

“In the next trials, use the alien, see if the genetics are compatible. Worse comes to worst, we can just muzzle them, breed them like cattle for the first few times until they’re used to each other.” The alien was small, young, and liked human contact; they’d have to see how she did with something like the cat creatures. For now, they could just use her, stimulate her until she went pliant, collect samples of her DNA and fluids over time.

“As you wish, sir.”


End file.
